Chemicals React
by gjcoolio
Summary: Paulina likes Danny Phantom but doesn't like Danny Fenton. Valerie likes Danny Fenton but hates Danny Phantom. Sam likes both. Who will Danny choose when they all start making moves on him? And will it affect his powers? CHAPTER 5 UP FINALLY!
1. I Mean I Don't Mean It

**A/N: I got this idea while watching a music video on Disney by Aly and AJ. Enjoy!**

**(I Mean (I Don't Mean It)-R. Kelly)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Sadly.**

**

* * *

**

Chemicals React

**I Mean (I Don't Mean It)**

A green blast of ectoplasmic energy flew out of Danny Phantom's right hand. He used the other hand to pull out the Fenton thermos and suck Skulker inside. He put the lid back on the small container and started flying back towards his house. He was almost there when he noticed a large crowd forming outside the Nasty Burger. He landed behind a dumpster and was about to change to human form when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hi Inviso-bill-" Paulina was cut off by Danny.

"I told you, it's Danny. Danny Phantom." His tone was annoyed. He was hoping she'd take the hint and leave. She didn't.

"Oh. That's good. Paulina Phantom sounds much better than Paulina Bill." Danny rolled his eyes and peered around the dumpster at the commotion just feet away. He could hear chants of 'Fight Fight' coming from various teens in the group.

"Do you know what's happening over there?" Danny pointed his finger towards the large mass. Paulina nodded.

"Yeah. Danny Fenton's girlfriend and Valerie Gray are fighting." Danny sighed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He had meant to say it under his breath, but it had come out louder than planned, judging by the confused look on Paulina's face. "I mean, she's not…uh…Fenton's girlfriend, or so I hear…" He smiled sheepishly. Paulina eyed him suspiciously for another moment, than her expression softened.

"Okay, well I wanted to invite you to my party tomorrow. I've invited everyone I know. You'll be my guest of honor." She smiled, handing him a hot pink envelope that held the invitation. "See you tonight Danny." She called, walking away. Danny shrugged and turned into his human self, then approached the large crowd. The chants were getting louder, now joined by whoops and hollers. He spotted Tucker and made his way through the crowd to find out what was going on.

"Tucker! What's going on?" Danny shouted over the rowdy teenagers.

"C'mon, I'll show you!" Tucker said excitedly. "Move it, boyfriend of the Goth girl, coming through!" Danny rolled his eyes as he followed Tucker through the parting crowd.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled. Tucker rolled his eyes as they reached the front of the middle of the crowd, where Valerie and Sam were. They seemed to be fighting to the death, or Sam did at least. Valerie looked a little bored, but still fierce. They both stopped fighting when they saw Danny. The whole crowd started groaning. Then the fight started up again, fiercer than before. "Why isn't anyone stopping them?"

"Dude, do you know how entertaining this is?" Tucker smiled. "Go Sam! Kick her butt!"

"But Sam is our friend." Danny said, gritting his teeth. He was mad that no one was trying to stop them and that he'd have to save the day, again.

"Well, you can try, but the last guy who went in there got punched in the jaw. It looked pretty nasty. Suit yourself though." With that, Tucker pushed Danny into the middle of the two girls. He turned his head and barely missed a blow to his right ear, but ended up getting punched in the ribs as he stuck his hands out to stop them. The two enemies stopped fighting when they heard Danny's shallow breathing, caused by Sam's punch in the gut. He led them both away from the crowd as the group started to thin out, with angry teenagers walking away, mumbling about Fenton the party ruiner.

"What the heck were you two doing back there?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"We were fighting. Obviously." Danny sighed. He breathed in deep, trying to regulate his breath.

"Valerie, can I talk to Sam? Alone?" Valerie nodded, and with one last hateful glance, walked over to a bench and sat down. "Sam. Why can't you get along with her? She's not evil like you think Paulina is. She's a good person. Why do you hate her so much?" Of course, the answer was obvious to everyone. Well, everyone except Sam and Danny. So Sam just shrugged. "So you just hate her? For no reason?"

"Maybe I do. I just don't like her Danny. She's trouble. I know it."

"Yeah. Well I happen to like her a lot. She's my friend, and you need to accept that." Danny said, crossing his arms.

"Well maybe I don't want to accept that!" Sam frowned.

"Fine!" Danny yelled, storming towards Valerie.

"Fine!" Sam yelled back, heading towards Tucker.

"C'mon. I'll walk you home." Danny reached out his hand and helped Valerie off the bench. They walked to her house in silence, until they reached the doorstep.

"Danny, I'm sorry about what happened today. I know she's your friend and all, but she just makes me so mad! She completely takes you for granted!" Danny nodded, silently telling Valerie she was forgiven.

"Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow." Danny started back down the steps but was stopped by Valerie's arm grabbing his shoulder.

"Wait! There's something I need to tell you." Danny turned around and faced her, only to find her face less than five inches from his.

**

* * *

A/N: Now go click the perty button...**


	2. Butterfly

**A/N: I know these chapter titles seem a little weird, but if you look at the lyrics, you'll see why I picked 'em.**

**(Butterfly-Mariah Carey)**

**

* * *

**

Chemicals React

**Chapter 2: Butterfly**

Valerie's eyes locked onto Danny's as he turned to face her. Danny opened his mouth to ask what she wanted to tell him, but he closed it when he saw she was closing the gap between them. In a matter of seconds her lips were against his. She pulled away slowly after a few seconds and giggled softly.

"What about your complicated life? And your busy schedule?" Valerie smiled.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I'm only 15. My whole life shouldn't revolve around a schedule just yet. So I'm making a few changes." Valerie looked at him, waiting for a response. Danny nodded, wondering if that meant she would stop hunting his ghost-self.

"So, you want us to be…" He trailed off, not knowing what she wanted.

"More than friends? Yeah. I want to be your girlfriend, if that's still what you want." Her smile faded a little, as if she was afraid of rejection.

"Yeah…" Danny said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the class ring he was going to give her a few weeks back. Valerie noticed he had something in his hand.

"What's that?" Danny smiled shyly.

"I don't know if you'll like it. I was going to give it to you a few weeks ago, but you wanted to be 'just friends'." He placed the ring in the palm of her hand. She let out a small laugh. "There you go. A lame class ring." She put it on her right hand ring finger.

"Well, goodnight Danny."

"Night Val." Danny walked down the steps and walked the two blocks back to his house. He didn't feel like flying tonight. As soon as he got up to his room he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tucker? It's Danny. Get over here ASAP." Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Dude, what's the rush?" Tucker quickly grabbed his PDA and headed towards the door. His parents weren't home. They wouldn't care if he went to Danny's.

"I need to talk to you about something. About…girls." Tucker froze.

"Okay, you need to have that talk with your dad." Danny smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Not that kind of talk! Just get over here okay?" Tucker sighed.

"Whatever man. I'll come over so you can rant about your undying love for Sam. Bye!" He hung up his phone quickly before Danny could respond. He snickered all the way to Danny's house. A very unhappy Danny opened the door as Tucker walked up. "I was just kidding! Sheesh. Everybody's a critic…"

"Would you just come inside?" Tucker followed Danny inside and down into the Fentons' lab. He opened the portal to the Ghost Zone. Tucker backed up with his hands in front of him.

"Man, I'm sorry! It was just a little joke! I didn't know you'd take it that seriously!" Danny turned around and raised an eyebrow at his friend's strange behavior.

"I have to empty the Fenton thermos…" Tucker smiled a little.

"Oh, right. Now, what is this about girls?" Tucker asked, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the Specter Speeder. Danny let Skulker and the other ghosts he had captured that day into the Ghost Zone. He closed the Ghost Portal and leaned against the Specter Speeder next to Tucker. He explained everything that had happened that day, from Paulina's invitation to his fight with Sam to him and Valerie being official. Tucker was silent for a few minutes, then he looked up at Danny for the first time since Danny stopped talking.

"Well Danny, do you really want to know what I think?" Danny nodded, waiting for Tucker to continue.

**

* * *

A/N: It's button-pressing time again!**


	3. Don't

A/N: Hey ya'll. Thanks for the comments. K I changed all the chapter titles today. I thought the 'Chapter 1' thing was kind of boring.Here's the next chapter. 

(Don't-Kelly Clarkson) 

* * *

**Chemicals React**

**Chapter 3: Don't**

"I think that this is gonna get messy." Danny's jaw dropped.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Tucker nodded. Danny sighed. "Whatever. I thought you'd be more help than that." Danny said, a little harsher than he meant to. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Chill man. Fine. Here's what else I think. I think you should take Valerie to the party tomorrow, for about an hour or so, because everyone knows Paulina doesn't show up until at least an hour after her parties start. Then tell Valerie you don't feel good and take her home. Then fly back as Danny Phantom, have your fun with Paulina, and then go home. It's foolproof." Tucker smiled at the cleverness of his plan.

"Yeah, except for the part where I lie to Valerie the day after we start dating, mess around with Paulina, and stay in my ghost form long enough for someone to catch me!" Danny said, letting out a frustrated sigh. Tucker shrugged.

"You asked for my opinion. I gave it. I never said you'd like it." He walked up the stairs, but turned around when he reached the top. "And Danny, you might want to consider telling Sam you're sorry, or this is gonna get a hell of a lot worse." He slammed the door as he walked out. Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Danny walked into Casper High on the following morning. He spotted Tucker and Sam standing by Tucker's locker. He walked up to them and smiled. "Hey Tuck. Hey Sam." Sam glared at him, about to leave. Tucker made a do-it-now face. "Sam, wait. Can I…talk to you?" She sighed, and then nodded. She followed him outside and sat at a picnic table across from him. "Sam, I'm sorry I yelled at you about Val. It's just, you're my friend, and she's my friend, and I just wish the two of you could get along." Sam nodded.

"I guess I can try." Danny smiled, putting his hand on top of hers, which was resting on the table. Sam felt a tingling sensation go up her arm. "Listen, Danny, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Sam took a deep breath. Now was as good as ever.

"We've been friends for…a really long time and…there's something I've been needing…to tell you. Danny, I-" She was interrupted by Valerie walking over and grabbing Danny's free hand.

"Danny, I've been looking all over for you. Tucker tells me there's a party tonight." Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted…to take you." Valerie smiled.

"Of course. Pick me up at 7?" Danny nodded, just as the bell ring. "Gotta go." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and rushed off. Danny turned back to Sam.

"You're…you're dating her? When did that happen?" Sam asked, controlling her jealousy.

"Yesterday. So what was it you wanted to tell me? It sounded important."

"It's…it's nothing. I gotta go." She quickly got up from the picnic table and ran into the school. Danny followed, realizing he was late for Lancer's class, again.

* * *

After a short lecture from Mr. Lancer, Danny took a seat next to Tucker.

"So, did you apologize?" Tucker whispered, glancing up towards where Mr. Lancer was standing, making sure he wasn't listening.

"Yeah, but then Valerie walked up right as Sam was gonna tell me something, and then she ran off." Danny whispered back.

"You are so clueless. You both are. You can't see what's right in front of your faces! I mean, do you think everyone is school calls you lovebirds for no reason? Everyone knows you two are 'head over heels' or whatever. You're gonna end up together in the end, so why are you even dating Valerie? I mean come on man, you're totally in love with Sam." Tucker stated matter-of-factly.

"I am not in love with Sam!" Danny said, not bothering to whisper. His cheeks turned cherry-red as the whole class turned to stare at him, including Sam and Valerie. Danny gave a nervous laugh as Mr. Lancer turned to him.

"Mr. Fenton, this is an English Studies class. If you would like to express your love for Ms. Manson, please, do it somewhere outside of my classroom." Lancer turned back to the chalkboard and continued with his lesson as the rest of the class snickered. Tucker stifled a laugh, until Danny hit him in the arm, causing him to start snickering with the rest of the class. Danny sunk down in his seat, wishing he could become intangible and just disappear.

* * *

**A/N: Hm. I didn't like this chapter too much. But I got to get things started. Now press that nice purple button right thurr.**


	4. Just Want You Around

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. Hopefully this chapter is a little longer. The others have been kind of short. _Anything in_ _Italics are thoughts._**

**(Just Want You Around-Lauryn Hill)**

**

* * *

**

Chemicals React

**Chapter 4: Just Want You Around**

"3…2…1!" Tucker and Danny jumped out of their desks as the bell for lunch rang. They slowed down once they got into the hallway as they made it to their lockers. After their books were messily thrown inside, they walked down the hall to Sam's locker, where she was carefully putting her books inside. They all stood in awkward silence for a few seconds, until Tucker spoke up.

"What is so good about a clean, organized locker? I mean, why take the time to put those books in right when they're just going to get messed up when you get pushed against your locker?" Tucker joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Not all of us get pushed into our lockers Tucker." Sam snapped. She was obviously in a bad mood. 

"What's your problem?" Tucker snapped. Sam glared at him.

"I don't have a problem _Tucker_. Can't I just be in a bad mood?" She slammed her locker shut and stomped down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked, his eyes filled with concern. Tucker shrugged.

"PMS?"

"I heard that!" Sam yelled from down the hall.

"You think she's okay?" Danny asked. Tucker started walking down the hall towards the cafeteria, shaking his head. Danny followed.

"I know she's not okay, but that doesn't mean there's anything we can do about it."

"Maybe we should try a little harder."

"Maybe _you_ should try a little harder. I've been friends with Sam since kindergarten, and I've learned to avoid her at times like these. But you can go for it." Danny sighed.

_Why is it always my job to do this stuff?_ He thought.

He started walking down the hall, trying to figure out where Sam had disappeared too. He walked up to a window and spotted her outside at the picnic table where they sat earlier that day. She seemed to be talking to someone, but he couldn't see anyone around her. He moved away from the window and walked outside, then stopped. There was a girl sitting with Sam.

_Was she there before? No, I didn't see her. I wonder where she came from…_

He walked over to the picnic table and sat next to Sam, who jumped a little, not realizing he was there.

"Hey Sam." He said, looking over the girl who sat across from Sam. She had short hair, around shoulder-length, that was the color of darkness. She wore all black, with lots of spikes, chains, and dark makeup. She wore two small silver rings: one on her lip and one on her eyebrow. Danny couldn't tell if they were real or not. All of the aspects of her appearance were scary, but the scariest part was her eyes. They were unlike any eyes Danny had ever seen before. They were large and round and looked as if they should be on the face of an insect, not a teenage girl. Her pupils were so large that he couldn't tell what color her eyes were. They just looked like two big, gaping holes with white around the edges. They reminded him of bottomless pits.

"Hey Danny." Sam noticed Danny staring at the other girl. "This is Sarah. She's new here."

"Hey." Danny smiled at her. All he got in return was a blank stare.

"Hello." She said quietly. "I'll talk to you later Sam." With that, she was gone.

"She's a little…strange." Danny said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but I feel bad for her. Being the new kid is hard enough, but being the Goth new kid? That's asking for trouble."

"Yeah. Listen, Sam, are you okay? You seemed a little, bitter earlier." Sam looked down at her feet. Danny knew she was hiding something. "Sam, what is it?"

"Well, I-" She was cut off by Danny's breath becoming visible.

"Not now…I'll be right back…" He quickly ran behind a tree, then reappeared a few seconds later as Danny Phantom. He flew into the air, looking for the ghost, but everything seemed normal.

"Why hello Daniel. How are you today?" Danny spun around quickly and came face-to-face with Vlad Plasmius.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny said through gritted teeth. Just the sight of his archenemy made him mad.

"Hmm. The Packers, eternal youth, your mother…" Danny fired an ectoplasmic blast at Vlad, but Vlad simply put up a shield, causing it to bounce back and hit Danny. He flew backwards and landed on the roof of the school. Vlad followed. "I want a lot of things Daniel. But there is one thing I want above all, and you can help me get it. I want your mother." Danny started to get up, but Vlad fired another blast at him and he fell down again.

"There's no way I'm helping you!" Danny yelled. They had fought like this many times before, but something was different now. It seemed as though Vlad was…mocking him.

"I know Daniel. I'll just wait until you're ready. Goodbye." And then he was gone.

"Wow. That was pointless." Danny flew behind the school and changed back to his human form, and then walked back to the picnic table only to find that Sam wasn't there anymore. He sighed as he sat down and rested his head in his hands.

_She was just about to tell me what was wrong. Stupid Plasmius and his pointless fights._

**

* * *

A/N: It's a little longer I guess. It took me forever to find a song for the title. None of them seemed good. The title now doesn't really go with the chapter, but it'll make sense. Eventually. Hopefully this part's not too horrible. It's 7 in the morning and I'm not really thinking straight. **


	5. I Don't Want To Hurt You

**A/N: Sorry for the looong wait. I promise that won't happen again! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**(Latif - I Don't Want To Hurt You)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chemicals React**

**Chapter 5: I Don't Want To Hurt You**

Danny walked up the many steps to the apartment where Valerie lived. It was already past seven, and he knew his whole plan would get screwed up if he didn't hurry up. So he picked up his pace and reached her door in a matter of seconds. Before he could knock, the door swung open and there stood a very pissed off Valerie Gray.

"Look Val, I'm sorry I'm late. It's just-"

"Save it Danny. I don't care that you're late." Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh. Then what's wrong?" He asked, walking down the steps with her. She sighed, glancing at her right forearm. Danny noticed a long scratch there; she must've got it from ghost-hunting.

"It's nothing. Let's go. I really need to have a good time tonight." Danny felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly shook it off. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached Paulina's house, they quickly walked inside and were greeted by hip-hop music blaring in their ears and Casper High students everywhere, dancing and grinding and laughing and smiling. Valerie spotted Star with Kwan near the food table and rushed over to say hi, dragging Danny along with her.

"Hey Star! Kwan." Star smiled at the sight of her friend, but the smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw Danny. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and began talking to Kwan as if the other two teens weren't even there. Danny rolled his eyes. He was used to being ignored by everyone popular. Valerie wasn't. "Star. What's wrong?" Star rolled her eyes and flinched when she turned towards Valerie and Danny, as if it pained her that her best friend was dating a loser.

"Nothing Valerie. I'm just trying to imagine there isn't a loser standing two feet away from me." Star snapped. Danny rolled his eyes again and started searching for Tucker, who was sneaking in to help with the plan. Danny spotted him over by the stairs, and it looked like he was trying (and failing) to get a girl to dance with him.

"I'm gonna go talk to Tucker." Danny said, kissing Valerie's cheek and then walking towards his best friend, leaving Star and Valerie to argue about him. Danny made his way through the crowd of people dancing and talking. He finally reached Tucker and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey man. Where's Valerie?" Tucker asked, looking around for her.

"Talking to Star."

"Oh. I see. So, is the plan still going?" Danny nodded, then checked his watch. 7:30 blinked back at him in red. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud crash from over by the food table. "Maybe it won't have to…" Tucker said, watching with amusement as Valerie knocked over a bowl of chips in her anger.

"Star! You're supposed to be my best friend!" Valerie yelled. Star sighed.

"Val, I am!" Star said, putting her hands out in front of her to try and calm Valerie down.

"Then why are you so down on Danny? I really like him Star! You should be happy for me!" Star grabbed Kwan's arm and pulled him up next to her, hoping he would be some form of protection from the ferocious Valerie.

"Because he isn't one of us, he's one of them, He's a loser." Valerie's mouth dropped.

"Well, Star," Valerie's voice was shaky, and her hands were balled into fists. She unballed one fist and grabbed the pitcher of punch. "If he's one of them, then I'm one of them too." She splashed the punch onto Star's white shirt, staining it red. Everyone at the party gasped.

"Valerie, our friendship is over! You are so going to PAY!" Star yelled, running out of the home. Valerie smiled to herself, then walked over to Danny. "Danny, I'm gonna go home. I'll call you later." He nodded, and she kissed him goodbye, and then walked out of the house.

"Well dude, your plan just got a whole lot easier. And just in time too." Tucker said, pointing towards the stairs. Paulina was walking down in her every-day attire, but Danny thought she looked hotter than ever. Then Danny realized he needed to change into his ghost-self. He ran into a closet and, after checking to see that no one was in there making-out or anything, he changed into Danny Phantom, and then went intangible and flew to Paulina's room to wait.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Yeah. This kind of a crappy chappy. lol. And it's really short. I was rushing to get it up, and then I had some problems getting it on. This was mainly a filler chapter, so it's real boring. But pay attention, 'cause some of the parts are important later on. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Hiatus!

This story will be on hiatus until further notice.

I'll probably update sometime in the next few weeks, but no guarantees.

Sorry guys :[


End file.
